Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device, a wireless communication method, a wireless communication device control program, and a wireless communication system, and specifically, it relates to a selection method of a communication path.
Background Technology
Various methods for facilitating an initial setting of a wireless communication between two devices each other have been proposed. In Patent Document 1, it discloses a technology that by the first communication means such as the Near Field Communication (NFC), a setting information for communicating in the second communication means such as Bluetooth (registered trademark), which is different from the first communication means, is acquired between a mobile terminal device and an information processing device so that it is easy to establish the communication in the second communication means.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-135865 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.